Band Battle Idol!
by ScarletAndGold13
Summary: See inside  :
1. Chapter 1

School of Rock Fanfiction Summary:

The band has broken up and now they are all 16 and some are 17.

They each have formed their own bands or joined old ones.

They meet again on a Television show called Band Battle Idol.

(A/N It is sort of like American Idol, but it's kind of like Battle of the Bands but different)

What kind of Drama will occur in the Band mansion? Read to find out.

Pairings:

I am trying to make it like this, but I seriously don't know how it will turn out!

Katie/Freddy

Summer/Zack  
>mentions of DeweyRoz

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I 

Will never own School of Rock or 

Any bands or songs used in this story.

Zack P.O.V

I look at my bedroom walls covered in posters of random rock bands.

I sigh as I remember the good days when the band was together. When we all thought

That the band was going to make it to the very end. Well that was a big dream of ours.

*Flashback*

Dewey looked FURIOUS. "GUYS JUST CALM DOWN!"

Freddy and I were mad at each other because we both liked Summer.

Tomika was mad at Alicia for whatever reason; they never got along.

Katie was just the quiet girl that snuck out the front door.

Summer was trying to calm us down just like Dewey.

Finally everyone just stopped and we broke up.

*End Flashback*

Anyways I am late to my new band's practice. The band's name is…

The Heartbreak Files.

I am still the lead Guitarist, but I don't sing because we have an awesome

Lead singer named Blake. He is like super good.(A/N Sorry that sounded

Really cheesy. Hehehe I like cheese ;)) So on my way to band practice, I

Saw a flyer for a band competition called Band Battle Idol looking for

Auditions. I took the flyer down and rushed to Blake's house, because we had

A lot to rehearse for the auditions.

When I got to Blake's house all the guys were tuning up their instruments.

"You are late," the bassist, Todd, said.

"I know, but look at this!"I said with probably too much excitement.

"Whoa guys check this out," Todd shouted with glee.

Finn, our drummer, read the flyer aloud.

"Band Battle Idol is a band competition for

All types of bands. We are looking for a band that

Has skill with their instruments and a good lead singer.

There are three judges and each week you will perform a song

And the next day one band will be eliminated.

Auditions will be held on July 9th At the Olympian auditorium

Downtown. If you nail the audition you will go to Hollywood.

If you win your band will get a record deal and prize money

Each band member must be 15 or older to participate.

See you there."

My band started screaming like little girls.

"What song will we sing?"  
>"I think we should sing Zach's song that he wrote! You know 'In The End'?"<p>

"Oh you guys," I said in disbelief.

"Oh you know it's the best one that any of us has ever written!" Todd stated.

Everyone agreed. We were so going to win this thing.

Sorry it's so short!

I really wanted to do a SOR Fanfic because I saw the movie the other day

And it is still a classic!  
>Do me a favor and review. I will give you an invisible cookie!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own School of Rock or Any songs or artists used in this story.

Zach P.O.V

*at auditions*  
>When my band got into the auditorium, we went to the front<p>

desk and got our number. The short brunette woman told us to go sit

In the seats and they would text us (they gave her their cell number)

when we were on deck. I guess all of these people were the other bands.

Just then an attractive girl with brown hair accidentally bumped into me.

"Sorry I wasn't looki-Oh my gosh Zach?"

"Katie?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Katie had left Horace green, because her parents found a fancier private school.

"I know! How have you been?"

"Oh I have been good. I joined another band; I am guessing you did too?"

I saw my band give me looks like 'you know her?' 'She is hot'. 'Do you like her?'

"Yeah I have. Well I have to get back to my band. See you later. Bye Katie!"

"Bye Zach. Oh yeah Summer is here too. So is Spaz-Freddy. "

"Oh really? 'Kay bye!"

When I got back to the band I had a lot of explaining to do.

Katie P.O.V

Wow. First Freddy, then Summer, and now Zach? I was in for some tough competiton.

They probably think that I still play bass, well they are half right. I sing now and I

Play bass. At my new school I thought all the kids would be snobs, but most of them weren't.

They were pretty cool; I even joined a new band we are all girls except for our keyboardist, Jacob.

He also did the male/female voice blend thing too, which is awesome. We are going to

Preform a song that I wrote called "Smile" about my boyfriend, Logan who is

Absolutely perfect and I met him when I came to my new school. This whole

Thing is a great way to get a record deal. I watched as a woman walked up on the stage

And introduced the judges. I knew those judges! Michelle was there probably grading on the fashion,

Dewey was just grading the music, and a new judge named Alberto was grading the music as well.

"Okay when you come up here I want you to introduce your band, tell us your band name

And who wrote the song and why you chose it," The plump woman said.

"I need bands one through five backstage now." As she finished speaking about 25 people got up and walked backstage.

Zach P.O.V

-Flash Forward-

A blonde kid probably my age walked up to the mic. "Hey guys! My name is Will

I am the lead singer, this is Freddy he is the drummer." I gave this guy all my attention,

Because even though we go to the same school we never talk to each other. He's too

"In love" with his bratty girlfriend to hang out with anyone except his group.

Anyway they started singing a song that their lead singer wrote called "break your heart"

_[Freddy:]_ FRED!  
>Now I may not be the worst or the best but you gotta respect my honesty.<br>And I may break your heart, but I don't really think there's anybody's as bomb as me  
>So you can take this chance, in the end everybody's gonna be wondering how ya deal<br>You might say this is Freddy Jones, but Will Parkers tell em' how ya feel!

Now listen to me baby  
>Before I love and leave you<br>They call me heart breaker  
>I don't wanna deceive you<p>

If you fall for me  
>I'm not easy to please<br>I might tear you apart  
>Told you from the start, baby from the start.<p>

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _[x4]_

There's no point trying to hide it  
>No point trying to evade it<br>I know I got a problem  
>Problem with misbehaving.<p>

If you fall for me  
>I'm not easy to please<br>I might tear you apart  
>Told you from the start, baby from the start.<p>

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _[x4]_

_[Freddy:]_  
>(That's all I'm gonna do woman)<br>Listen, now I'm only gonna break your heart  
>And shatter and spatter it all into little itty bitty pieces<br>Whether or not you get it all together  
>Then its finders keepers and losers weepers<br>See I'm not trying lead you on, no I'm only trying keep it real  
>You might say this is Freddy Jones, but Will Parkers tell her how you feel!<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold<br>Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
>If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart<br>Told ya from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _[x4]_

Woah woah woah _[x4]_

"Alright thanks guys, We will let you know tomorrow!" The band members nodded and walked off of the stage.


End file.
